Apocolyptica: Elemental Chaos
by PhantomWraith
Summary: This is life exactly 2 years, 5 months, 21 days, 15 hours, and 57 minutes since the first nuclear bomb detonated in Konohagakure no Sato. This is my life before I became known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. Welcome to life After Apocolyptica. Welcome to my Hell.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything I may put in this.**

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

**Apocolyptica: Elemental Chaos**

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

Chapter 1:

-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-

_The year: 2341 A.A._

_The month: January_

_The day...Armageddon_

_At least that's what it feels like._

_It was actually the 13th..._

_Nearly three years ago, a criminal organization calling itself Akatsuki set off dozens of nuclear bombs in key locations all over the Elemental Countries. Cities looked like war zones, country-side towns and farms became useless from the nuclear fallout, buildings all over the place were either razed tothe ground or barely standing on their supports. Millions died, billions injured. No one was left unscathed..._

_During the first couple months, earthquakes caused by the nuclear bombs ravaged hundreds of cities and several countries. Gangs and factions formed all over the place, all with one thing in mind: Survival. It didn't matter if you were a politician, a retired soldier, or even an expectant mother that managed to survive for so long. If you were had a certain talent or skill, it was best to join one of these factions. If you could use a gun or knife, you had one or the other, sometimes both in your possession at all times. Weapons became such an important neccessity of life almost as much as the need to breathe ever since the Apocolyptica Incident..._

_The Hidden Villages were almost completely leveled, having been Ground-Zero in each Elemental Country that had one. Borders between countries no longer existed, but people still acted as if they were still in place. The factions that had entrenched themselves in scatter-shot locations all over the world acted like clans or close-knit familes. If one person became ill, another would take over that person's responsibility while others took care of the afflicted person. The same went with the injured, elderly, the pregnant mothers, and the young. Even then, those people had a responsibilty, although not so important as the others such as repairing/making clothes by hand and other such things._

_This is life exactly 2 years, 5 months, 21 days, 15 hours, and 57 minutes since the first nuclear bomb detonated in Konohagakure no Sato..._

_My home..._

_This is my life as a loner..._

_My life before I became known as the Kyuubi no Yoko..._

_Welcome to life After Apocolyptica..._

_Welcome to my Hell..._

-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-=xXx=-

A blond haired man, probably between the ages of 21 and 25, ducked into a dark alley in the middle of the night. The once great Hidden 'Village' of Konoha (though it was more of a metropolis) was now no more than a thick jungle of broken concrete and steel spires, rubble littering the streets in random places. Cars lie over-turned, some recent, some not so recent.

The man was wearing a pair of baggy black and grey urban camouflage pants, black steel-toe boots with spiked metal plates over the toes and heels, a black and grey urban camou long-sleeve shirt, a tight-fitting black muscle shirt over it, a dark grey bullet-proof vest over that, a hooded black leather duster with long-sleeves over all of that and the hood pulled over his head, a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands with spiked metal studs on his knuckles, wrists, and forearms and a metal plate on the back of each hand, a black face mask covering the lower-half of the man's face, a pair of dark grey snowboarding goggles with a pitch black lense over his eyes, and a black armored face mask over the cloth one on the blond's face. A pair of black earbuds were nestled in the man's ears, the echoing sounds of 'B.Y.O.B.' by System of a Down resonating being the only sounds within the vacinity other than the crackling of scattered fires and sparking live wires.

In his hands was a P90 fully-automatic assualt rifle complete with silencer, flashlight, laser-sight, and extra magazine clip. On both sides of his vest just under his arms were a pair of MK-23 pistols, a .50 cal Desert Eagle on each thigh, an eight inch hunting knife on either calf, two utility belts filled with extra clips for his guns, various types of grenades (white phosperous, concussive, frag, flash/bang, etc.), an extensive field med-kit, and even a black metal flask filled with whiskey.

"I fucking hate these kinds of jobs." Naruto growled to himself as he shouldered his gun and quickly made his way down the street, the laser-sight on his rifle being the only form of light, sans the small fires, in the vacinity. Normally, someone would need a pair of night-ision goggles, but Naruto had tweaked a few things and upgraded his goggles so that he didn't need them. His snowboarding goggles had just about every type of optic-sensory upgrade in them. Thermal, UV, Night-Vision, Motion Detection, a limited X-ray upgrade, and a powerful zoom in/out upgrade. Naruto even had an HUD map and a real-time satelite-scan of his location in opposite corners of his goggle lense.

Naruto had been a mercenary since he was 16, about 7 years before 2338 A.A. (The first year After Apocolyptica), and had continued doing such until today at the age of 23. He tended to take assassination missions, guerilla tactic solo missions, search and destroy missions, and 'cleaning' (A.K.A. fixing any loose ends left by another faction or mercenary) missions. His current mission?

Search and rescue...

Naruto absolutely _hated_ these missions...

The reason? That's kind of complicated. During the first nuclear bomb detonation in Konoha, Naruto had been the only one to survive at _point blank_ range. He had literally been standing no more than a mile from the explosion and had turned out...for the better! Appearantly, Naruto had been in the 'right' place at the 'right' time when the bomb went off because between him and the radioactive power of the nuke was an underground military bunker he had snuck into at the time with a team of genetic engineers he was supposed to rescue after they had been kidnapped by a group of corrupt military officials and a rich politician with a militia of skilled soldiers at their beck and call. That had been a mission Naruto had taken that very day and would have finished it as well had it not been for the first of many nuclear bombs to mark the start of Apocolyptica.

When the explosion went off, the atoms released by the bomb had to pass through the armored walls of the bunker before they reached any of the people inside the bunker. All of them had been struck with the weakened radioactive atoms and they all would have died, but they had surprised Naruto with their forgivness and they had all worked furiously to make sure Naruto lived. They had fused fox DNA with his own, enhanced all of his senses to nearly 1000 times that of a human's with the ability to control them so as not to cause more harm than good, upgraded his physical strength to nearly 500 times that of a normal human, made his bones stronger than the strongest metal known to mankind without making them heavier, and even gave him a healing factor. What shocked Naruto the most was that they had 'downloaded' information into his mind some how that allowed him to know how to use, make, destroy, repair, and deconstruct just about _anything_ man-made...It has proven to be quite useful to Naruto over the years...

It wasn't until he had woken up a week later after the operation that Naruto had found out they only did it to ensure their work didn't die with them as well as programming a single long-term mission into his mind...

Protect and finish Project Angel at any and all costs...

The six people he was rescuing were probably the only living people connected to Project Angel and one of them was the damn 'key' to make the thing work. They were Hyuuga Hinata (the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan during the B.A. (Before Apocolyptica) era), Higurashi Tenten (one of the best mechanics and weapon specialists in Fire Country), Hatake Kakashi (an elite jounin soldier of Konoha's military forces), Haruno Sakura (the apprentice of Senju Tsunade (the best field medic/doctor Konoha had ever produced) and second best field medic/doctor in Fire Country), Uchiha Sasuke (the little brother of known S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi), and Yuuhi Kurenai (Hinata's bodyguard and mother-figure).

Naruto crouched down at the junction of two hallways in the broken down office building. All six people he needed to rescue were inside on the top floor, the same one he was on now, and the building was in the very center of the territory under control of the reigning faction in the area, the Shadow Wraiths. The Shadow Wraiths were notorious for their ruthless hit-n-run tactics and slaughter of every single member of any faction they go to war with. Their most outstanding trait was that they moved silently and in shadow, making them seem like wraiths. Should they be discovered, it's usually too late and the Shadow Wraiths' target is almost always elliminated. Their only target to ever escape them had been Naruto.

Looking around the corner, Naruto spotted two Shadow Wraith members, both wearing hooded black cloaks and face-less black masks similar to the hunter-nin masks of the far distant past to hide their features and faces. They both had Ak-47s in their hands and Naruto was absolutely positive they had bullet-proof vests on underneath their robes and that their masks were armored as well.

_'Fuck...'_ Naruto hissed silently, his trigger-finger slowly sliding down to rest on the trigger after thumbing the safety off. After tapping one of his earbuds with his free hand, the song switched to one of his favorites and Naruto slowly tensed his body to prepare for what was about to happen. 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool. _'I'm going to have to do this quick or else these fuckers are going to be on my ass like white on rice.'_ Like he always did when listening to this song, Naruto used the first verse of the song act as his que to act.

**Let the bodies hit the floor...**

Time slowed to a crawl for Naruto. He picked up a small stone on the ground and threw it around the corner to serve as a distraction.

**Let the bodies hit the floor...**

Naruto stood up, hunched over as he pressed the P90 tightly against his shoulder and stepped out from behind the corner he was using as a hiding spot.

**Let the bodies hit the floor...**

Both Shadow Wraiths spotted him not long after he stepped out and both raised their rifles, their fingers already squeezing the trigger and firing off a shot each.

**Let the bodies hit the...FLOOR!**

Letting loose a four shot burst, Naruto hit the two bullets fired at him with two of his own and the remaining two struck both men in the neck and straight through their spinal columns. Time returned to normal for Naruto and he took off at a dead sprint down the hall, taking turns where he needed to.

When Naruto turned down a third corridor, he saw a full-squad of six Shadow Wraiths running at him, AK-47s raised and already firing on his position. Using every bit of training he had drilled into his own head, Naruto dodged one bullet after another with ethereal ease that should not have been allowed to be parted onto a human being. With each dodge, Naruto would take a step closer to his targets and only when they were no more than arms length from him did Naruto retaliate with his own shots at point blank range to ensure that none of the Shadow Wraiths had a change to dodge.

As all six bodies hit the floor, Naruto tapped the side of his goggles again to save the memory of his skills so far and continued on, the Slo-Mo function operating at full power. The SOS (Slow Motion Optics System) was something Naruto made that linked up with his nerve centers and basically pumped them full of crack, making them work at speeds that would have fried anyone else's brain, but since he had a healing factor, it did no more than cause a slight headache after an hours use. Because of this, Naruto could literally watch as a bullet moves no faster than a snail towards him and it was because of the SOS that he was able to stop the two bullets fired by the first two Shadow Wraiths he encountered.

Another gun shot snapped him out of his thoughts and Naruto reacted by pulling out one of his MK-23s, firing a single shot into the Shadow Wraith's head without so much as turning to look at the now-dead man. After depositing the pistol back in its holster, Naruto shouldered his P90 again and continued towards the room holding the six people he needed to rescue.

For another five minutes, Naruto downed one black robed man after another, a total of exactly 47 Shadow Wraith foot soldiers. What made Naruto suspicious was the lack of any of their heavy-hitters, these being called Crisis Battlesuits. Glancing around one last corner, Naruto cursed under his breath as he realized he just jinxed himself.

Standing on opposite sides of the door that led into the room he needed to go into were two Crisis Battlesuits. Unlike their robed comrades, CBs were heavily armored, armed, and a major pain in the ass to kill mainly because they weren't really human, but in fact, a machine with a combat A.I.

Both stood at about six foot tall, their bodies semi-triangular, their legs double-kneed like those of an animal with three-toed 'feet', a pair of large and powerful mechanical arms with blade-like claws/fingers, a pair of miniguns attached to their shoulders, three bar-like antenna on their back angled upward with the lowest being the shortest and the heighest being the longest, a six-unit shaped-charge missle pod on both forearms, three bright red eyes set up in a triangular pattern, and a low-yield EMP generator built into their bodies that did not interfere with their own circutry or allied circutry. Both Crisis Battlesuits were painted with non-reflective midnight black paint with the notorious insignia of the Shadow Wraiths. A blood red skull with fangs and red-outlined raven wings behind it.

_'Good job, Naruto. You have nothing that'll do anything to them without causing mass destruction to the surrounding area and you have to fight and destroy not one, but TWO CBs. What to do, what to- Wait...That just might work.'_ Naruto mused silently as he pulled out one of his MK-23s and shot one of the CBs in all three of its eyes. This caused some rather _comical_ events to take place.

Almost as soon as it went 'blind, CB 1 started flailing its arms around as it fired a continuous salvo from both of its miniguns, smacking CB 2 in the face with one arm and severing CB 2's left leg with one of the miniguns. Because of all of the bullets fired from CB 1's miniguns, the ground they stood on was pretty much swish cheese and when CB 2 hit the floor...Well, they _both_ hit the floor...then the one below that...and the one below that...and the one below that...and the one below that...

Naruto bit back a snicker as he holstered his MK-23 again and fired off two more rounds to terminate the door knob and lock before running at the door at a dead sprint with the intent to jump and break it down because...Well, the floor in front of it was now non-existent thanks to him...

_'Well, there goes Escape Plan A. Now to Escape Plan B...After I think of it, that is...'_ Naruto thought as he sweat dropped at his own irresponsibility when preparing to attack a building under Shadow Wraith control. As soon as Naruto jumped and smashed through the door, he rolled back to his feet and crouched, his P90 braced against his right shoulder.

"Huh..." Naruto huffed out as he stared at the startled expressions of the six people he needed to find. "That was a bit too easy if you ask me..."

"What are you talking about and just who are you?" Asked Hinata, identified by her pale lavender/white irises, both barren of any kind of pupil. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a black hoody with white cuffs and white fur lining on the inside, a pair of black tennis shoes, a single black fingerless glove on her right hand, and a damn near see-through white tank top underneath her hoody. Hinata's jeans showed off her wide hips, firm thighs, and gave notice of no imperfection in her long legs. Her hoody and tank top did her no justice either, her large DD-cup breasts bouncing slightly with every movement she made.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a mercenary and I've...Well, I've was 'hired', I guess you could say, just hours after Apocolyptica to get you, everyone here, and a few others to safety to finish some damn shit-head operation called Project Angel. I already know all of your names and professions, so if you'll just shut up, follow my orders, and stick close to me, you just might get out of this alive." Naruto ordered as he stood back up and looked out the door to check for any approaching Shadow Wraiths. Finding none at the moment, Naruto quickly put the door back up and braced it up with one of the three chairs in the room, a White Phospourous grenade strapped to the two items so as to booby trap the entry.

"Idiot. How are we supposed to get out if you just booby trapped it with a damn bomb?" Growled Sasuke, wearing a pair of black carpenter pants, a pair of black combat boots, a dark grey Gi with a crimson belt holding it closed, a black long-sleeve shirt underneath, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal spikes on the knuckles and a metal plate on the back of both hands.

"Dunno." Naruto replied non-chalantly as he kicked one of the floor-to-ceiling windows out of its holdings, the glass falling a full 67 stories to the rubble-littered concrete and ashphalt below. Everyone gaped at him with wide eyes, all of them shocked that Naruto had absolutely no idea how to escape. Being the first to snap out of her stupor, Tenten voiced their thoughts.

"You mean to say that you have no damn clue on how to get us out of here?!" Tenten barked out. She was wearing a pair of loose-fitting black pants with six pockets on either leg, a pair of black steel-toe boots, thick black leather gloves, a white sleeveless Chinese-style shirt with a dark red dragon design stitched into the cloth just right so that it looked like it was wrapped around her waist with its head looking over her shoulder, and a pair of black goggles hanging around her neck.

"Umm...Yep." Naruto replied, pausing in his seemingly random actions of looking around the room and outside where the window was kicked out. This only caused everyone to smack themselves in the face and groan in irritation. "Actually...Not anymore. I just thought of one...Do'know if it'll work, but it's a shit load better than sitting around here and waiting for those Shadow Wraiths to come back with reinforcements."

"Oh, and that would be, Mr. Hero-of-the-day?" Sakura asked, her tone laced with obvious sarcasm. Naruto merely snickered and pulled out two spools of steel cable, a double-barrled sawed-off shotgun from behind him, hidden by his duster and holstered to his lower back, a steel crossbow-esque arrow/bolt, and a set of car keys with a remote thingy (A/N: I _soo_ forgot what those clicker thingies were called...).

Sakura was wearing a pair of black shorts that cut off several inches about mid-thigh, a white sash tied around her waist with a length of the cloth drapping down her front and ending at her knees, a long-sleeve fish-net shirt underneath a red tank top that cut-off just below her massive E-cup breasts with a low-cut collar, a pair of black elbow-length fingerless gloves, a white scarf wrapped around her neck, and a toothpick in her mouth.

"It's a surprise." Naruto chirped happily, his eyes curved into an eye-smile from behind his goggles. In the course of a few minutes, Naruto had rigged one spool of wire around a metal beam in the roof with one end connected to the steel bolt, the bolt loaded into the double-barrled sawed-off shotgun that was in Naruto's right hand, the other spool of steel cable with one end connected to Naruto's belt and the other end hooked up to the White Phosphorous grenade, and the car keys (plus one clicker thingy) in Naruto's left hand.

"I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me..." Naruto muttered to himself as he listened to the song 'Carousel' by Linkin Park while motioning for everyone to grab onto him. After pressing one of the buttons on the car key/clicker thing, a rumbling sound resonated from the space between the building they were in and the one directly across from their location. Lights flicked on in that same spot, seemingly attached to an ivisible vehicle of some sort before windows started shattering and the groans of steel beams being bent reached their ears. Everyone, sans Naruto, looked outside to see that eight parallel trenchs were being pressed into the sides of the two buildings by something that they couldn't see. When 'it' stopped, the trenchs had stopped barely eight feet below their room just as Naruto fired the steel bolt into the wall of the building across from them, the steel cable now stretching from one building to the next.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present my pride and joy..." Naruto commented as he pressed another button on the remote, this time the 'thing' being revealed as a massive armored machine/vehicle. The vehicle had three axels in total with two in the back and one in the front. The front axel had two massive tires set side-by-side on each end, a single large (although smaller tires than the front ones) set of two tires that were fused to each other sat on either end of both rear axels. A four-barrled gun turret sat in the front on either side, another pair of single-barrled cannon-like gun turrets on either side in the back, a hidden main-cannon in the back-middle, a hatch on the top for them to enter, the cock-pit visible from their spot, and basically ultra heavy armor plating covering the entire vehicle. Over the tops of the front tires was an armor panel and the four rear tires were left bare, but all eight tires had multiple layers of steel cable weaved into the thick rubber/steel alloy tires for added defense. All of the tires were rotated 90 degrees and pressed tightly against the sides of the building, these being the reason behind the grooves in the sides of the two buildings.

"What...the...hell...is...THAT?!" Kurenai gasped out. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, black steel-toe boots, a black sleeveless shirt with a low-cut collar that showed some of her cleavage from her D-cup breasts with dark red tiger-stripes all over, a pair of dark red/black/grey camouflage gloves that stretched all the way up to the middle of her biceps, a dark crimson face mask that was similar to Naruto's cloth one, and a wolf fang strung on a black-painted piece of wire around her neck.

"That's Leviathon. I made her a year ago and she's...Well, just about anything you want. Leviathon can be used as a mobile HQ, a mobile home, a heavily armored seige tank, and many other things. What do you think of her?" Naruto asked, pride obvious in his voice as he spoke of Leviathon. Kakashi simply looked at Naruto, back at Leviathon, and then back at Naruto.

"You used Konoha Military tech didn't you?" Kakashi asked suscpiciously. Naruto laughed nervously as he scratch the back of his head. "I knew I recognized that Particle Cannon you installed in the back, but is it operational? It had been a secret project the Anbu had been working on some time before Apocolyptica occured. What do you use for a power source?"

Kakashi was dressed in clothes similar to Naruto's in a black/blue/grey camouflage color scheme without any guns, the bullet-proof vest being replaced with a light armor jounin's vest, no goggles, no armored face mask, and no leather duster. Kakashi's left eye was covered up by a band of dark blue cloth with a metal plate attached to it, the stylized leaf symbol of Konoha's military engraved on it.

"That's a secret for me to know and for you to never find out. Now grab on to me." Naruto replied in a suddenly cold and serious tone that left no room for arguement. Everyone obeyed silently. Their eyes widened in fright when Naruto jumped out of the window and slid down the cable before coming to an abrupt stop on top of the Leviathon. After kicking open the hatch, Naruto ordered everyone to get in and take a seat in the back. Once everyone was in, Naruto tugged on the cable attached to the white phosphorous grenade and climbed into the Leviathon, leaving the cable outside and shutting the hatch as a torrent of white-hot flames melted and burned the room everyone had been in just moments ago.

Upon entering the Leviathon, everyone stared in awe at the streamlined and futuristic appearance of the interior. The inside was made of solid black metal with thin lines of odd blue energy embedded in almost everything. A number of light blue flood lights lined the outer edge of the floor and roof with six chairs lining the walls on either side in the back, each one facing the chair across from it. In the front was a single chair with a semi-circle control panel in front of it with what appeared to be hundreds of different switches, buttons, palm-sized screens, scanners, dials, and various other things. Wrapping around the front and sides of the control panel and chair was a strong metal grate cage with the back open, although two sliding doors could be seen on either side of the opening to complete the cylindrical cage. Between the cage and the control panel were four metal shafts with hundreds of inactive lights lining them with one on either side of the driver's chair and just between the edge of the control panel and cage with the other two spaced out evenly in the front to divide the driver's front arc of vision into three even sections.

When Naruto got in and the hatch shut, a half-cylindar holographic screen appeared, the four metal columns now identified as holo-shafts, a form of holographic projectors. They showed various scenes from a complete 360 view in both vertical and horizontal directions around the Leviathon.

"Leviathon! Take us back down to the street! Quickly!" Naruto commanded as he ran to the driver's seat, pressing a single button that caused the two sliding quarter-cylindar doors to shut behind him, sealing him in the cage.

_"Right away, Uzumaki-sama."_ A distinctly gentle and soft woman's voice responded from every single direction inside the machine. They all seemed to figure out that the voice belonged to an advanced A.I. system or something just moments before the Leviathon lurched downward slightly, startling everyone from their thoughts as the Leviathon began its decent.

"Everyone! Pick a seat, strap youselves in tightly, and shut up! We don't have much time until-" Naruto started, but was cut off as the blue energy lines all over the interior darkened and an alarm started going off, but it was just loud enough to catch someone's attention. The already dark interior darkened further to where the only light in the chamber was coming from the blue energy lines, the control panel, and the holographic screen.

"Shit! They're already here!" Naruto cursed out as he started working furiously at the control panels before him while everyone obeyed Naruto and quickly got strapped into the chairs. On a 3-D holo-map of the area within a 2-mile radius of them with a miniature version of the Leviathon as the center showed nearly 2 dozen airborne red dots on the blue/white holograph. A moment later and the Leviathon touched ground and the tires rotated back into place before the Leviathon suddenly surged forward at speeds measuring up to 50 mph as indicated by the holo-map infront of Naruto.

"Mother fucking, dip shit, assholes! DIE ALREADY, WOULD YA?!" Naruto screamed at the holo-map, ignoring the weird looks he was recieving from his passengers as he started activating the combat systems. All four turrets on the Leviathon activated and turned towards the airborne units. The airborne units were actually Apache helicopters under Shadow Wraith control. To many, they were quite useful and pretty strong in moderate to large forces, but to Naruto...

"DIE YOU FUCKING GNATS!!!" Naruto screamed at the holographic screen before him again...

They were just major pains in the ass...

Outside, the two four-barreled turrets were firing hundreds of small pale blue plasma bolts at the Apaches while the two single-barrled cannon-like turrets were firing solid beams of the bluish energy. Two Apaches were felled by a scissor-cut performed by the single-barrled turrets and another four were shot down by the four-barreled turrets. Three Apaches fired several missiles, each swerving out of control and striking the ground and buildings around the Leviathon due to a Missle Targeting Guidance System Disrupter.

Four Apaches split off with two on either side and sped down two streets and ahead of the Leviathon to cut them off and catch them by surprise, but due to the radar system and A.I. in the Leviathon, all four Apaches were shot down before they could even lock on to the Leviathon. After several minutes of neither taking any loses (or damage in the Leviathon's case), the Leviathon turned a corner sharply without slowing down and into a rather large tunnel, forcing the Apaches to fly low and single file.

"Gotcha, ya little bastards..." Naruto growled playfully as he activated the main weapon, the Particle Cannon. As the weapon slid out and rotated to face the Apache heilcopters, Naruto looked over his shoulder and called out to them in excitement. "Brace youselves! It's about to get kind of bumpy!"

Kakashi knew exactly what was about to happen having seen the mini-Particle Cannon on the mini-Leviathon on the holo-map activate and begin charging and held onto his seat as if it were the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. Everyone else, after having seen Kakashi's reaction, did the same.

Outside, the opening in the front of the rectangular cannon was glowing bright blue with blue energy particles being pulled into the front. The pilots in the Apaches started panicking since they had no way of getting out of the way and some crashed into the walls because of their instincts overwhelming their common sense, although the wreckage didn't hit any of the other helicopters.

As the cannon fired, a large beam of blue and black energy snapped out of the barrel so hard and fast that the back of the Leviathon was picked up several feet off the ground for nearly three seconds, a show of how strong the recoil was. The beam simply atomized the remaining five Apaches and caused the stone and metal of the tunnel to glow bright orange from the heat of the cannon. The end of the barrel itself was glowing white-hot and was quickly cooling down thanks to the cooling systems as it turned and slid back into its slot, deactivating moments after being locked in.

After switching on the auto-pilot, the flood lights turned back on and brightened up the room as Naruto pressed a button, the cage doors opening up as he turned around in his chair.

"So...who knows how to play shogi?" Naruto asked suddenly, making several sweatdrop at his actions with Kakashi being the only one to raise his hand...


End file.
